Invisible
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: Kimiko goes to Tokyo to shop for the day, but Rai doesn't notice right away. On Kimi's desk he finds a poem of hers that makes him feel horrible. How will he ever fix how he's made her feel? RaiKim. If you read it then enjoy, if you don't then you won't.


**Hey people. **

**I've been going through a really rough time both emotionally and mentally lately and haven't gotten around to updating my _Twilight_ FanFic lately. To be honest, I'm plannning on just taking it down for a while and reposting the new and revised version in a few monthes. I won't take it down today, but within a few days, it's definitely coming down. Things are really tough for me right now; I'm working through some things and I just don't think that I can handle that particular Fic right now. After I feel like myself again, I'll start working on it some more.**

**Anyway, let's talk about _this_ Fic now.**

**I think that Raimundo and Kimiko might seem a little OOC, but that can't be helped. This is just the story I felt like writing the other night. I was up 'till like four AM handwriting it but I've gotta say, I'm pretty happy with the way it's turned out. **

**Also, I couldn't quite remember how their rooms looked exactly, so for this story, their rooms are like yours or mine: Closet, window, door, bed, desk, chair, etc. etc. Just thought I'd clear that up before you started reading.**

**It was inspired by Taylor Swift's _"Invisible"_ and a poem that I myself wrote when _I_ was feeling invisible, But I'm not feeling that way anymore so I'm now able to post this FanFic without, 'ya know, crying or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Taylor Swift's _"Invisible"_, Though I do own the poem that _I _wrote that helped inspire this story, and actually, the poem that it says that Kimiko wrote is actually the poem that I wrote, so the line: "I am invisible. And no one can see me, Because no one cares" is the actual ending of that poem. **

**So let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Hey, Kimiko!" Raimundo called, walking into her room. He looked around but found that she wasn't there. Taped in the doorway next to his head was a note. How is it that he didn't notice that when he first walked in?

_"Dear Rai, Clay, and Omi,_

_Dojo dropped me off in Tokyo to shop with Keiko for the day.  
I should be back before our evening training session with Master Fung before dinner.  
Don't have too much fun without me!!! And Rai? Stay away from my closet; __I don't  
need you messing up my organizational pattern again! Please stay out of my closet, Rai? Please?_

_-Lots of Love_

_Kimiko.  
__XOXOXOXOXOXO_

He admired her neat handwriting as he read the note. The way it seemed that her pen barely tapped the paper when she dotted things, the way her 'g's looped up and then down again, the way he could just _hear_ her voice reading it to him as he read it to himself... He loved it all.

But one of the things he paid the most attention to, was the way she seemed to _yell _at him to stay out of her closet, and then it seemed as if her voice softened as she then _asked _him to stay out of her closet.

He had to think it over once; on one hand, he normally went in her closet whenever she wasn't around and messed up the way she had all her clothes organized just to bug her, but on the other hand, she had never asked him to stay out of it before, and this time she did; Twice.

He ran his hand over the note as he decided to leave her clothes alone this time, simply because she had asked him to. He could just _see_ her writing this note as she prepared to leave; could see every stroke of her pen; he could just _picture _her signing her name in that girly manner of hers and then scribbling down the 'x's and 'o's after her name before she taped the note in the doorway, knowing that they'd find it there, one by one.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against the doorframe; closing his eyes in the process. How he wished that that the "Lots of Love" at the bottom was for him and him alone instead of for _him, Clay, and Omi._ How he longed for those hugs and kisses to be for only him. How he wanted to actually _receive_ those hugs and kisses from Kimiko in person...

He let out another sigh. He had fallen so hard and so fast. From the first moment he saw her, he was unable to keep himself from staring at her. Even when she wanted to kill him, he still felt the urge to look at her. Most of the time he tried to do it discreetly, not wanting anyone to catch him for fear that, if they did, they would put two and two together. And every touch that they shared made him feel as if he were in heaven. Just thinking about it made him shiver, but in a good way; even if she _was_ physically harming him most of the time.

Wait a second! His eyes snapped open and over to Kimikos window; their evening training session with Master Fung was in an hour. So Kimiko had been gone all day and he was just now noticing? He should have noticed sooner, shouldn't he have? Like when she wasn't there for their daily meditation at noon, or at lunch, or the obstacle course after lunch...? Shouldn't he have noticed when she wasn't there for any of that? Did Clay and Omi even notice? They hadn't said anything so maybe they'd already seen the note? Come to think of it, had she even been at breakfast that morning? Yes, he was almost positive that she had been at breakfast. So she must have left after that sometime. Still, he should have noticed!

Normally he could hardly even take his eyes off her, but lately he hardly gave her a second glance. So what had changed?

He had made it to Shoku Warrior. He had become their leader; that's what had changed.

Ever since he had been made leader, he had spent less and less time looking at Kimiko, and more and more time training.

And he wanted to kick himself for that. How was he ever going to win her over if he couldn't even notice when she wasn't around; when she was gone?

"I'm such an idiot!" He punched the doorframe and immediately regretted it. "Ouch!" he shook his throbbing fist; trying to rid himself of the pain he had just stupidly brought among himself.

He glanced around Kimikos room once more. A single sheet of paper on her desk caught his attention. He decided to walk over and see what was written on it, after all, she had asked him not to go in her closet; she'd said nothing of her desk.

He sat in her chair and picked up the sheet of paper. Written in Kimikos neat and precise handwriting was a poem. It was titled "Invisible."

He read it, front and back once. Then twice. Then three times. Then four. Each time feeling more and more guilty. He read the ending of the poem for the fifth time.

"_I am invisible._

_And no one can see me,  
__Because no one cares._"

He felt guiltier than he ever had in his lifetime as he put the sheet of paper back down on the desk. For he himself had not noticed that she was not there that day.

In fact, lately, he had hardly paid her any attention at all. Had he made it seem as though he didn't care?

But was this really how she felt? As though no one cared? She couldn't possibly think that! Surely she knew that they all cared deeply for her, didn't she? After all, they'd been friends for God knows how long!

They had been doing all the things they normally did, hadn't they?

No, Rai shook his head. Omi and Clay had been doing all the things they normally did, but he hadn't

While Omi and Clay had been hanging out and training with Kimiko, Raimundo had been spending time doing his own special training. He hardly saw Kimi or any of his other friends anymore. Was that what she was writing about? Did she think that he didn't care?

He shook his head. "If that's what she thinks, then she's wrong. _So_ wrong! I _do_ care! Man," He put his face in his hands. "How am I ever gonna fix this?"

He shook his head once more and looked around again.

Next to the poem he had just replaced on Kimikos desk, there was a picture of him. It wasn't in a frame or anything, it was just laying there. He reached for it.

He held it in his hands and just looked at it. In the picture, he was standing on a cliff overlooking the temple in his regular clothing, flashing the camera the peace sign as he smiled goofily. His green eyes shined wildly with laughter as the wind blew his brown hair every which way. He smiled at the picture, it had been taken so long ago and he couldn't believe that Kim had actually kept it.

He turned it over absentmindedly in his hands. On the back of the picture, some song lyrics were scribbled in Kimiko's neat handwriting. It was also stained with dried tears that had fallen not too long ago. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest; she had been crying. Over his picture. Over him. Over his idiocracy.

Some of the song lines weren't completely there, and most of them were just fragments, but Raimundo got the gist of it; the way Kimiko was feeling.

__

"... The way your eyes will light up when you smile.....

_..... But you are everything to me.......  
__  
........ Never gonna love you like I want to.  
__  
And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me  
__  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible._

_There's a fire inside you, that can't help but shine through._

_.......... And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be._

_........ Never gonna love you like I want to._

_....... I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize._

_....... Baby, let me love you, let me want you._

_....... We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable,_

_Instead of just invisible._

_......... The way your eyes will light up when you smile."_

She really _did_ feel invisible.

Invisible to _him_, anyway, Raimundo concluded sadly.

She loved him and he had made her think that he didn't care. Made her feel invisible.

"How could I be so stupid?!" He asked himself, putting the picture back face-up on the desk. "I don't deserve to be Shoku..." He mumbled quietly.

He glanced out the window again; wanting to see approximately how long untill Kimiko would be back.

In the distance, he could see Dojo returning with Kimiko on his back, balancing several bags on his head while Kimiko held onto several others.

He had to make things right, he just had to!

He bolted from the chair, causing it to fall down in the process.

He ran from Kimikos room and through the temple; wanting to be there right when Dojo and Kimiko landed.

He arrived outside just as Dojo was landing. As he ran past Clay and Omi, they asked him something, he was sure they had, but he ignored them, heck, he wasn't even completely sure what the question was! He kept running instead, even if the answer would've been a simple 'yes' or 'no', it still would've cost him a few seconds, and he wanted to time this _just_ right.

Kimiko was just grabbing the rest of her bags from atop of Dojos head when she was suddenly swept up in warm, strong, careful, understanding arms, causing her to drop all her bags.

"Hey! What gives?!" She demanded, turning in Raimundos arms. "Oh! Hey, Rai," She greeted, somewhat surprised as she stared into his emerald eyes.

He said nothing. Instead, he pulled her closer and firmly, but gently, pressed his lips to hers.

Kimiko tensed at first, after all, she hadn't been expecting this, but as Rai's warm, caring lips assured her that everything was alright and that this _wasn't_ some sort of joke or prank, she relaxed and eased into the kiss more, causing Rai to do the same.

Omi and Clay stopped what they were doing, which was training, and stood-shocked-staring at their friends. Their jaws hung open; they could not believe what they were seeing!

Raimundo.

And Kimiko.

Kissing.

After all this time, something was finally happening between the two!

It took them long enough! Clay thought to himself.

All too soon the kiss had to end due to the fact that their lungs could only hold so much air.

"R-Rai... What? Why?" Kimiko panted quietly. Rai put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shhh..." He pressed his forehead to hers. "You'll never be invisible to me again. Promise." He whispered before leaning down to kiss her once more.

* * *

**What'd 'ya think? **

**Just FYI, the song lyrics on the back of Raimundos picture are from Taylor Swift's _"Invisible"_.**

**And yeah. That's pretty much all I have to say right now.**

**Let me know what you thought and I guess I'll talk to you guys later...**

**Later party peeps!**


End file.
